Sucked In
by lovedoesntfade
Summary: It is about a girl who is rereading Spirit Bound and gets sucked into her book.When this girl gets sucked into her book she changes the whole story around.There is a completely different ending then Spirit Bound.I hope you like it.
1. The Girl

**This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Academy but I do own Sierra. Also I don't own Edward there is a mention of him.**

Chapter 1

Sierra's POV

On July 24th, I was rereading Spirit Bound. I was at the part when Dimitri says "Because it's to late! And it's easier then being reminded what I did to you!" His control snapped his voice echoing through the back of the church.

Then it happened. I was being sucked inside the book. I hadn't realized where I was at, then I saw a church in front of me. I ran inside knowing what Dimitri was going to say about love fading and I felt so bad for Rose. I also knew about the queen's death and needed to warn her before it's to late and she his accused.

Rose's POV

"Because it's to late! And it's easier then being reminded what I did to you!" His control snapped his voice echoing through the back of the church. Then I heard footsteps behind us. A girl about 15 years old was running towards us. She had dirty blonde curly hair passed her shoulders. She also had green hazel eyes. She didn't look familiar to me. I looked over at Dimitri; he looked as though he didn't know her either.

She came over and said "Dimitri, Rose come with me." obviously she knew us. "Why should we come with you" I said like my smartass self. "Rose" Dimitri whispered harshly. She didn't look hurt by it at all in fact she looked calm not like a guardians mask. "Because it is a life and death situation and it has to do with you Rose." She said. And I totally believed every word she said. "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked pissed off at this girl who is telling me my life is at cost. "I will explain that when we get out of here." She said.

"First", she said "We need to find Lissa where is she and we need her. And she can tell you that I am not lying when I tell you and why your life will be at stake. Also it would be quicker if you check through the bond." How did she know about the bond. I am starting to wonder how she got all this info.

Dimitri's POV

First", she said "We need to find Lissa where is she and we need her. And she can tell you that I am not lying when I tell you and why your life will be at stake. Also it would be quicker if you check through the bond." Jeez where did this girl come from she is starting to remind me of Yeva. Then I asked politely "What do I have to do with any of this?" She looked at me and smirked. "Because your in love with Rose but your pulling the same crap Edward did." How did she know I was trying to hide it so Rose could have someone better then me. "I don't love Rose anymore. I used to speaking of that, how did you know I loved her before?" I asked. Where was she getting all her information from. Even Lissa didn't know about Rose and I loving each other before I turned strigoi.

Sierra's POV

I looked down at my watch remembering about Queen Tatinas murder. "Come on we better hurry." I looked at Rose "Where is Lissa?" I asked Rose. Rose replied looking completely uttered "She is at the café with Adrian." "We are going to have to run but please keep at my pace I am only thirteen and human." I said.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Academy**

Rose's POV

I looked at her in disbelief but then I remember about Sydney knowing about us. Just to make sure I asked "Are you an alchemist?" "Nope." she replied. I stared at her in like she was crazy "Then how do you know about us?" "Not right now." She snapped. She looked at her watch, and said "We have about seven hours to figure out what we need to do. Oh yeah text Christian to meet us at Lissa's room in about 15 minutes and tell him it an emergency. We need the element of fire it's the only person I know that your close to. I also know Christian and Lissa are not getting along but they have to for your sake." "Why do you want to help me so much I mean. Moroi always come first plus you're a human I don't even know?" "Just trust me" was all she said. I decided I should text Christian. But boy this girl knew everything.

Dimitri's POV

This girl keeps getting weirder and weirder. When we got there Rose decided to go tell Lissa and Adrian what's going on. I stayed behind, because we should keep a guardian with her since she is only human. Before Rose went over there she asked what the girls name was. She replied "Sierra. Now go. Tell them we are on a tight schedule."

Then Sierra directed her attention towards me. Then said "She is really is in trouble and she needs your support." "Okay you know that I don't love her." Just as I was about to tell her my love has faded. She said "Don't give the crap you were about to give Rose at the church about love fading." Wow she really knew her stuff I decided not to question her because she already seems tired of it.

Sierra POV

Just then Rose waved her hand telling us to come over. Lissa and Adrian looked in our direction. We walked over. The first thing that came out of Adrian's mouth was "You smell soo good. You smell as good as a human." "That's because I am one!" I retorted. Both Adrian and Lissa looked shocked obviously Rose didn't tell them that. "Also I am thirteen." Again they looked surprised. "Come on we have to go to Lissa's place. Remember Rose's life is at stake!" Rose looked over at Lissa and Adrian and asked "Is what she is saying is true." They both nodded. Lissa then said "I didn't even see her aurora flicker a little bit." She looked up to see if I was confused. Obviously I was not. "Well come on what are you all standing here for lets go."

**Sorry my chapters are really short I just need a little time to think about what is going to happen next.**


	3. Planning

**Disclaimer I do not own the Vampire Academy. Thanks for the reviews. **

Lissa's POV

Adrian, Rose, Dimitri, Sierra and I started walking to my place. I really wanted to talk to this Sierra girl. "Hi. My name is Vasilisa Dragomir. Call me Lissa." I said. "Hi." She replied. "Sooo how do you that Rose's life will be at stake?" I asked. "I am sorry that's not important right now. We need to focus all our energy on Rose right now. Sierra replied.

Rose's POV

When we finally got to Lissa's apartment Christian was pacing at the front door. I looked over at Lissa to see how she reacts to him being there. At first she looked surprised that he was there, and then she remembers that they broke up. Then Christian said to me "So what the emergency." Before I could reply Sierra said "You will find out in a second first we need to talk."

Sierra's POV

When we finally go inside and all got settled I told them what was going to happen that night. "Somebody is going to kill Queen Tatiana, and framed Rose." "What!" Rose exclaimed. "That's not possible. She has the best security." Said Lissa. "Well it's only going to happen if we don't stop they will use Rose's stake. Then they will not even consider she was framed." I said. "What do we have to do" asked Dimitri.

"While we were on our way here I was thinking of a plan. Well here it is we will need Adrian, Lissa, and I for the first part. We will go to the Queen's bedroom and set up a video camera. While this is going on Dimitri, Rose, and Christian will go to Rose's room and see if her stake is still there. An hour later we will meet back here, and share what happened. After that we will keep an eye out for intruders. Here is the action plan I will follow he or she inside while Christian tails me. Once he or she somehow passes the guards I will go in. I will distract him or her they will probably think of me as a break out feeder. I am guessing that it is a moroi because I believe whoever is going to do it can do compulsion. After I distract him or her Christain will put a ring a fire around her. If our action plan doesn't work and I get caught following he or she we will still have the video camera to capture the murder and prove Rose innocent!" I said.

"Well I guess we better get to work." Said Rose. "Ok first we need a spy video camera I think your dad could hook us up with one of those, Rose." I said. "Your probably right." She said pulling her phone out. After she talked to her dad she said "One of his guy's will be her in ten minutes." Ten minute later a guy came to the door and gave us the spy camera. After that we split up into our groups and set off. Not knowing what was going to happen next.


	4. Taking Action

**Just to let you know Sierra hasn't read Last Sacrifice, so she doesn't know who is going to kill the queen. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please comment or critizie I do like to know if people don't like something. Or tell me a way it can be better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Academy Characters.**

Sierra's POV

After we split up Adrian started asking me a bunch of like "How do you know all of this stuff." "Where are you from?" "How are you human and know about us and is not a feeder,or alchemist?" "Will you just shut up! I am trying to save the queen and Rose right now."I yelled. Getting some attention drawn to me.

Then I said quieter "Please." "Okay fine but you have to answer all of them later." He said. "Fine." I said. After we made it upstairs there was a guard outside of her bedroom door.

"Hello" Adrian said smoothly "My Aunt has told me to meet her in her room with Lissa and a feeder." "Said the guard opening the door. He was probaly guarding the door so nothing get stolen. He looked at me suspicously as we went in. Lissa pulled out the video camera and asked "Do either of you know how to up a spy video camera?" Adrian shook his head. "I do well at least a regular video camera but there is not much of a difference." I said. After I set the camera up Adrian asked "How do you know how to work video camera's?" "I took a video tech class." I said finishing setting up the camera.

"Now lets go back and set up the screen so we can watch what is going on in here." I said. We went out the door and Adrian told the guard "We decided just to go to her office instead of waiting. Then we left.

Rose's POV

"Why do you think we have to go and find my stake?" I asked. "Well if someone is going to frame you they probaly use your stake." Dimitri replied. "Oh yeah." I said looking down. Dimitri seems to be acting differently since Sierra showed up. It was a good different he was looking at me when he talked now. He was being more like himself more then he has been since he changed.

Once we go to the house we looked ever where. After an hour we gave up. The person has already stolen it, I thought. We started heading back.

**Sorry it is such a short chapter. I will try to update sooner.**


	5. Sitting Back and Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy.**

Sierra's POV

When we met back up at Lissa's place we told each other what we did. "We set up the camera and it is working perfectly." I said showing the screen that shown what was happening in the Queen's room. "We weren't as lucky. We looked everywhere and we coouldn't find the stake." Rose said. "I kinda expected that. Any ways onto stuff we need to do right now. We need to keep Rose in the public eye. Especially where there is a lot of people. We need as many wittness as possible. So Rose, Lissa, and Adrian can go. I know Dimitri isn't apart of our action plan, but we might need is fighting skills." I finished off. "Why can't I go I am as tough as Dimitri." Rose whined. "You can't be near the scene just in case. I know you hate staying on the sidelines, but it's for your saftey. Plus you can go out and have fun where as if you were acused you would be a jail cell. Now go and have fun." I said waving my hand dismissevly."

Lissa whispered something to Adrian and Rose. They both left, but Lissa stayed behind. "Hey can I talk to you?" asked Lissa. She lead me to a differrent room. "I just really want to thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." she said. "Your welcome" I replied. "I always want to help Rose out, but she never seems to let me. She always protect me and sometimes I want to pay her back." she said. "I understand." I said nodding my head. Then I added "Christian and you will be back together soon." I continued before she could say anything. "You both still love each other and need to get over what happend in the past. The past is in the past. The present is now. The future is later." I said. She just nodded.

When we walked out of the room I went back to the living room. While Lissa went out the door. "So I think we should talk about who might frame Rose for murder" I said. They both nodded. I am suprised that Christian hasn't made a snarky comment. "It might have been Victor Dashkov." said Christian. "I dont think so. It would be hard to pass the guards. Plus he is sick." Dimitri replied. "What about Tasha Ozera." I said kinda of scared at their reactions. "Sierra! Why would you say somthing like that Tanya would do no such thing." Dimitri ssaid angrily. "Yeah you shouldn't go accusing my Aunt!" put in Christian. "I was just putting the idea out there. For one she never really liked the queen and the second reason is I would be mad if the man I love didn't want me even if I could give him more then the other girl." I said eyeing Dimitri at the last part. "Wait what is the second part about?" Christian asked. "Tanya asked Dimitri to be her gaurdain slash husband, but he refused. He refused because he was in love with Rose." I said. "Oh" was all Christian said. Dimitri was looking down at the floor. "Well since we probaly can't think of anyone else who has bad feelings towards Rose then we should just sit and watch the monitor." I said.


End file.
